1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission, sub as a continuously variable speed cone pulley transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A transmission typically is disposed in a motor vehicle in the power flow between a driving unit and at least one wheel, with an input shaft and an output shaft, a starting element and an element for reversing the direction of rotation and a first set of conical flanges disposed on a first shaft and having an axially fixed and an axially suitable conical flange as well as a second set of conical flanges disposed on a second shaft and baving an axially fixed and an axially suitable conical flange and a wrapping means for the transmission of torque between the first and second sets of conical flanges and, if necessary, a torque sensor, at least the axially suitable conical flanges comprising adjusting means for the application of pressure.
In the aforementioned transmissions, the supplying of a pressurized medium is ensured in bat, there are provided in the shafts of the transmission discrete axially parallel neighboring holes in the form of longitudinal bores which communicate with radially outwardly extending bores. Such parallel bores in the form of longitudinally extending holes which are provided in the shafts can be formed only at a relatively high cost.